Breakfast Disaster
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Bakura decideds to make breakfast with his lover Ryou. Well...tries to make breakfast. RyouxBakura


**Disclaimer: As much as it hurts me to say this…I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh…**

**Sorry if it's not really good. It's 11:15pm right now, and I'm exhausted. I have school tomorrow and I haven't been getting much sleep.**

**Breakfast Disaster**

Bakura decided that he would let Ryou show him how to make eggs for breakfast. Bakura had absolutely no idea how to make any kind of food, that's why Ryou always made his meals. He can't believe how his hikari talked him into this stupid thing.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Bakura, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could make breakfast together." Ryou stated to his yami while he was watching cops and robbers on television.  
_

_"Oh come on! Just let the guy go, all he did was steal a fuckin' car!"  
_

_"Bakura!" Ryou snapped. The tomb robber jumped when he heard Ryou's voice and turned around to look at his hikari. "I-Uhm…just thought that…maybe we could…make breakfast together tomorrow."_

_Bakura stared at him for a moment, "Sure, whatever you want." Then went back to watching his show._

**End of Flashback**

Bakura clenched his teeth together, remembering about last night. Well… there was no way out of it now. He couldn't just get up and leave. Well, he could but Ryou looked so happy and he didn't want to be an ass and walk out the door on his lover.

"Okay Bakura." The Briton smiled, his eyes closed. He motioned for Bakura to come stand next time him by the stove. He made sure that he heated it on high and placed the frying pan on the burner. "Now, break four of those eggs and then put them in the frying pan while I start the toast."

Bakura smirked. Break the eggs; put them in the frying pan, such an easy task. He took four eggs and smashed them all on the counter at once. Then, he picked up the yolk and eggs shells and put them in the frying pan.

"Bakura!" The tomb robber looked at his surprised light confusingly. Ryou grabbed the frying pan and dumped the destroyed egg shells into the trash. "Watch." He demanded.

Ryou lightly tapped an egg on the side of the counter and spilled the yolk into the frying pan. He repeated the same process with three other eggs.

"Well that was stupid!" Bakura screamed which made Ryou jumped. "Mine were better!"

"But Bakura…"

"No buts Ryou! Now go make toast." Ryou was ready to walk back over to the toaster when Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uhm…what do I do?"

Ryou smiled, not caring that Bakura yelled at him. He handed the tomb robber a spatula. "Just let them cook." Bakura nodded.

The adorable albino was setting plates and silverware on the table while Bakura was hissing at the eggs. "You fuckin' things…fuckin' COOK!" He threw the frying pan full of eggs past Ryou at the wall.

"Bakura! What the hell was that for!" Ryou felt the frying pan fly right above his head He turned to Bakura who had his teeth clenched together and his eyes were red with anger.

"Those little bitches wouldn't cook so I taught them a lesson!" He threw the spatula to the floor.

Ryou walked over to the pissed tomb robber, stood on his tip toes, and lightly pressed his lips to the others for a few moments. "You," Ryou placed a hand on Bakura's cheek. "go watch TV. _I'll _make breakfast."

Bakura stared at him for a moment, then nodded and walked out of the kitchen. _Fuckin' eggs. _Bakura turned on the TV.

**20 minutes later**

"Bakura! Breakfast!" The starved and now calm tomb robber came running into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. The table had candles and flowers in the middle. And the two chairs that were Bakura's and Ryou's were seated next to each other.

"What's this?" Bakura was suspicious as he sat in his chair and glared at Ryou.

Ryou placed his lips to Bakura's. "This…my love…if for trying to make breakfast." Bakura smiled and moved Ryou's bangs out of his face.

"Maybe I should try and help more often." Bakura spoke with an evil smirk.

"No!" Ryou shouted. He couldn't possible think how the kitchen would turn out if Bakura even tried making anything ever again. They would probably have to make a whole new kitchen!

Bakura chuckled at Ryou's response and kissed his cheeks then his lips. "I love you, Ryou."

The Briton's face lit up, "I love you too Bakura."

**I'll be honest, it's not the ****best**** but I do like it. I think it could have been a little better…I would actually like to know how other's would think I could have made this better.**

**SO REVIEW…please?**

**Just to let everyone know, I will be coming out with a SoraxRiku story before Christmas. So I might even finish it sometime in November. Hopefully… **


End file.
